White Magic
by Capt. Maule
Summary: While the party spends an evening in Meltokio, two healers discuss their trade. Set mid-late game. Zelos/Raine centric. An attempt at a seldom explored pairing. First story. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - Tales of Symphonia and all it's characters are property of Namco

* * *

White Magic - Chapter One

The group was passing through Meltokio and had opted to stay in Zelos' mansion instead of one of the inns. The treacherous Pope had finally been dealt with and the Chosen was free to, in his own words, show his beautiful self in public again. It was unanimously decided that the party would spend the evening relaxing so that they would be well rested for whatever hardship would inevitably be thrown in their path the next day.

As the evening had gone on, each of the eight retired to their beds, one at a time. Colette had gone first, still overjoyed at the simple pleasure of being able to sleep again. Lloyd and Genis eventually grew tired of playing cards on the floor by the fire with Regal, and the three ambled up the stairs bidding the rest goodnight, Regal's pocket a few gald heavier judging by the jingling heard over the clinking of his cuffs as he walked. Zelos noticed from his seat at the large dining table that Presea had fallen asleep, curled up on one side of the cushioned bench in the living area. He pushed up from the table and moved silently over to her, carefully gathering her up in his arms as though she were made of fine glass. He made his way soundlessly up the stairs, tossing a wink over his shoulder at the rooms last two occupants. Raine and Sheena watched as he fumbled with the guest room door at the top of the stairs, trying to open it without disturbing the pink haired girl's slumber. Managing to pull the door open, the Chosen stepped inside careful with his sleeping cargo. The two women exchanged a fond smile before the man emerged from the darkened room a few moments later, closing the door softly behind him. Sheena evidently decided it was her turn to retire for the night as she set her book down and made for the stairs. Zelos smirked as the two met halfway on the stairs, he matched her movements as she attempted to sidestep him. The ninja crossed her arms in front of her giving him her best glare, but the upturned corner of her mouth belied her annoyance. Conceding, Zelos stepped aside for her with an extravagant bow, and shaking her head as if trying to ward off his stupidity, she pushed past him and disappeared into the room she shared with Colette, careful not to wake the young angel. Duty done, Zelos headed back over to the table where a stack of papers lay, he paused briefly to hover over Raine, trying to peek over her shoulder at her book. Noticing he was there she hid the cover from him, causing him to laugh and he backed off to the table leaving her in peace. As the young teacher returned to her novel the Chosen went back to leafing through the documents before him. His absence and apparent excommunication coupled with his grand return to favour had left a lot of paperwork to be dealt with, and with the Pope gone, his place as Chosen effectively made him the head of the church until a replacement could be found. He sighed deeply, this was hassle he didn't need right now. It was going to be a long night.

An hour or so had passed when a sound brought his attention up from his work. Raine had placed her book down and strode purposely over to the table and seated herself across from him.

'Zelos,' the scholar began 'there's something I wanted to ask you about, something I've been curious about for quite some time now'

'Well Professor...' Zelos replied, a smirk rising on his face 'It's about time. I can honestly say I'm amazed it took you this long to fall for my obvious charm and sinfully good looks'

'Please' Raine scoffed, and Zelos was delighted to see the barest of blushes grace her features. 'I want to ask you a serious question; do you think you could be serious enough to answer it?'

The swordsman made a show of locking his mouth closed and mimed throwing away an imaginary key. The small display of foolishness coaxed a tiny smile out of the teacher, and Zelos gestured for her to continue. Raine seemed to debate with herself for just a fraction of a moment before she asked:

'Why did you become a healer?'

Zelos stared at her for a few long moments, surprise painted across his face. Raine stared straight back at him, impassively, determined to have his answer. Clearly it had not been a question he was expecting.

'Mind telling me why you ask, beautiful? Professional curiosity perhaps?' he was stalling and she knew it.

'I suppose you could say that' Raine replied, twisting her fingers in her lap. 'You're a sword master in your own right, and your offensive magic is among the best I've ever witnessed'

'Aw, honey, you're gonna make me blush' Zelos cut in, tossing his long crimson hair and was once again pleased to see another smile creep across her face.

'_Twice in one evening_' he thought to himself '_I must be getting good_'

The Professor sidestepped this little interruption and continued:

'And then there's your healing artes. They're unique but the effectiveness they can produce is comparable to my own.' Zelos opened his mouth to protest but the teacher cut him off 'Let me finish' she said firmly 'Your spell that blends healing magic with water magic for example. I would never have thought to combine the two, the regenerative effects are amazing.'

'Healing Stream' Zelos said suddenly, and laughed richly at Raine's blank expression. 'That's what I call it' the chosen clarified 'Man, I must be spending way too much time with Lloyd and Genis if I'm naming all my techniques' he groaned, and Raine laughed beautifully in return, her slight frame quivering in her amusement.

'I did wonder about that when I overheard the three of you twittering about Demon Fangs and Sonic Thrusts' she said, comprehension dawning on her, and it was Zelos' turn to laugh this time.

'_Twittering_?' he exclaimed in mock outrage 'my dear Professor Sage, the Great Zelos would never be caught twittering with _anybody_'

The pair laughed together, trying to stifle their sounds so they didn't wake their sleeping companions. Their antics caused Sebastian to stare from where he was watering the house plants. He sighed softly at his master's behaviour and silently excused himself from the room, continuing with his many duties.

'Alright, alright' said Zelos at length, wiping a tear from his eyes and composing himself slightly. 'Why I became a healer' at this Raine leaned forward slightly as though she were a child about to hear an exciting story, barely containing her interest. Zelos smiled gently at her and began again.

'Two reasons, and I maintain that one of them is by far more important than the other, both of which I'm gonna have to go back quite a ways for you to understand.' He paused for a moment, peering across the table at her. 'It's quite a long story y'know; sure you want to be up all night waxing nostalgic with the Great Zelos?' a self assured smirk drifted onto his face 'what am I saying? Of course you do! Who would pass up a chance to hear the magnificent adventures of the divine Zelos Wilder, from his own perfectly proportioned mouth no less..'

'Zelos' said Raine sternly 'I am not Sheena. And I know what you are doing.' Zelos stared at her for a second, but recovered swiftly.

'And what might that be, sweetheart?' he replied, a low seductive tone that he had used a thousand times before in his voice. But he was faltering, and she saw it.

'You're stalling' she said pointedly 'you're trying to distract me, and you're trying to make me angry. It's what you do to deflect a conversation you don't want to have. I've seen you do it. And it works, I'll grant you, on women with short attention spans and even shorter tempers…'

'…like Sheena. Harsh but fair. Okay, okay I get it' the Chosen chuckled, holding up his hands in surrender, he sighed deeply and stood. 'If we're gonna get into this, then I'm getting something to drink' he disappeared into the kitchen leaving Raine alone for a moment before surprising her by returning with a large bottle of wine and two glasses. Opening the bottle he poured himself a generous helping and hovered the tip of the bottle over the second glass, quirking an eyebrow in question. Raine nodded softly, understanding. This was not going to be a happy tale. Zelos poured her a modest amount and slid the glass across the table towards her.

'Well,' said Zelos, taking a sip of his wine. 'Let's start at the beginning'

* * *

'Big brother!' screeched Seles as she launched herself into her brother's arms, latching both her arms around his neck. 'I missed you!'

'Ack! I missed you too Seles! Easy on the strangling!' Zelos squeaked, making his sister giggle. He then spun his sister round and round in the air until she squealed with delight, both of them ignoring the disapproving glares from the priests behind them. One of them hurried forward and attempted to pull them apart.

'Master Zelos, Lady Seles, please stop this behaviour at once! Children of the mana lineage must always…'

'Go to hell!' yelled the young Chosen causing several things to happen at once. Seles clapped a small hand over her mouth with a gasp, the priest's mouth sagged open in scandalised shock and two echoing chuckles drifted from the helmets of the two guardsmen standing watch over the group. Somewhat thrown by his own daring, the young boy took his sisters hand in his own, made an obscene gesture in the direction of the priests with the spare and took off down the empty cobbled street with Seles in tow, howling with laughter. Zelos pulled Seles through side streets and back alleys, their shot legs pounding over the stones and gravel until they reached the Meltokio slums, leaving the cries of their supervisors to fade into the distance. The two collapsed by a low wall to catch their breath, still laughing. Seles' giggling subsided into coughs that grew harsher with each passing second. Zelos hovered over her, anxious.

'I shouldn't have made you run, Seles, I'm sorry!' he exclaimed, dismayed, reaching towards her.

'I'm fine, big brother, don't fuss' she scolded, making a visible effort to shake of her coughing fit and batting away her concerned sibling's hands. 'I'm fine'

'Come on, honey' Zelos replied gently. 'You're my number one girl in the whole world y'know, I'm bound to worry about you at least some of the time.'

'No I'm not' Seles said bashfully, looking at the ground and balling her hands in her dress.

'Of course you are' the young Chosen insisted firmly, rubbing the young girls back 'and that isn't about to change. Now enough girly feelings for one day.' He leaped to his feet with a flourish 'What do you want to do today?' Seles' mood immediately brightened and she beamed up at her brother.

'Magic!' she squeaked in excitement 'show me more of your magic tricks!'

Zelos' smile slid slightly from his face, but he caught himself before his sister noticed. He gave an exaggerated sigh.

'Magic again, sis?' he groaned 'haven't you gotten bored of my silly little tricks yet? Zelos couldn't help but laugh at his sister's enthusiasm as she shook her head vigorously. 'Well alrighty then, let's get out of the city then, cutey' he said, poking her on the tip of her nose.

The young boy pulled his sister to her feet and allowed her to loop her arm through his and the pair set off towards the west corner of Meltokio's poor district. Their boots picking a familiar path through the broken down streets, chatting away aimlessly until they came to a thicket of bushes bordering the towering city walls. The two scrambled through the thorns, paying no heed to the dirt and the tearing of their fine clothes until they reached the base of the wall, where a small crack awaited them, small enough for a child to fit through.

'We're getting big now, sis' Zelos remarked, peering into the dark hole 'soon we'll be too big to sneak through here'

'Does that mean we won't be able to go out and play anymore?' Seles asked quietly, a quiver in her small voice.

'Of course not, sweetie' Zelos replied with cheer, ruffling her short hair 'it just means we'll have to find a new way to sneak out, won't we?' Seles looked up at him with watery eyes and nodded. 'Now let's get out of here'

Zelos squeezed himself through the gap with Seles at his back, her small hand clasped in his. After much scuffling they managed to climb out of the crack on the other side of the wall. Blinking the sun from their eyes, the two stepped into the lush green field surrounding Meltokio. Seles ran out onto the open plain shrieking with delight, Zelos looking on smiling fondly for a moment before joining her in her excitement. The young girl flopped down on the grass and looked up at her brother expectantly. Not wanting to keep his audience of one waiting, the young Chosen made a show of cracking his fingers and loosening his wrists. Seles giggled at his antics, her laughter tinkling in the breeze. She sat watching patiently while her brother concentrated. He closed his eyes as the crystal at the base of his neck began to glow. The boy raised his hands, both palms open towards the sky. Seles watched with rapt attention as her brother conjured a pair of fire balls between his hands.

Zelos tossed the two balls of flame into the air while Seles 'oh'ed and 'ah'ed, he then added a third as the two descended and began to juggle them, much to his sisters delight. With a snap of his fingers the three spheres converged into one which he sent spiralling into the air with a thrust of his arm. With a final sweep of his hand, the fiery orb exploded in a shower of sparks. Seles cheered as the sparks hovered in the air for a few seconds before getting caught in a stray wind and drifted a shimmering path towards the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge.

* * *

'Incredible, Zelos, the elemental manipulation, the focus…' Raine said, fascinated 'how old were you?'

'Ten' Zelos whispered softly 'I was ten at the time, Seles had just turned six' there was a long silence as Raine absorbed his answer.

'Ten, Zelos?' she asked slowly 'those parlour tricks of yours were complex spells designed for…'

'Combat' Zelos finished, taking a long drink of his wine 'I know. And I used them to make Seles smile. It made so much sense at the time, still does in a way. I'd still do anything to make that girl smile.'

'I know the feeling' Raine smiled softly, taking a delicate sip from her own glass 'when Genis was younger all I wanted was for him to be happy and safe. These feelings never change.'

'And they never will' agreed Zelos, raising his glass towards hers' raising an eyebrow 'to siblings?' Raine reached over and gently clinked her glass against his.

'To siblings' she affirmed, and the pair drained their glasses. Zelos topped up his own glass and held the bottle over the Professor's in silent question. She held his eye for a moment before giving him a nod and a smile.

'So what was a ten year old doing with dangerous spells like that?' Raine asked as the Chosen filled her glass with the red liquid.

'That, my dear Professor, is another story, for another time. This one's still got a ways to go yet, honey. But if you've had enough for one evening…' he trailed off, pushing himself away from the table, making to stand.

'No!' the woman protested, her hand darting across the table, almost upsetting the glasses as she grabbed his wrist. 'Don't go… I mean, I want to hear the rest if you wouldn't mind telling me' Zelos looked at the hand curled around his own, then into her eyes again.

'Well honey, all you had to do was ask' he said, voice filled with its familiar charm. He took her hand in both of his and softly kissed her fingertips. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away, but a blush creeped onto her cheeks, along with a small shy smile. There was a long moment as the two sat in a comfortable silence. Zelos seemed to snap out of a trance and he gently released her hand. Raine retracted her hand slowly, trying not to think about the sudden sense of disappointment she felt when Zelos let her go. Likewise the young man before her seemed to reflect the same feeling.

'I'll pick up where I left off, shall I? He asked, sounding distracted. Raine nodded, smiling shyly, and the man once again opened his memory to her.

* * *

'Wow, Zelos, you get better every time we play!' Seles gushed, giving her brother a tight hug.

'I hope so' he replied, making a face 'Mr Aurion makes me practice real hard every day'

'I don't like Mr Aurion' the girl announced primly 'he's boring'

'Yeah' Zelos laughed 'but he said I have to work hard and learn them if I want to be a good Chosen'

'You are a good Chosen, big brother!' Seles insisted, once again squeezing him around the middle 'everyone loves you!'

'Everyone loves the Chosen' Zelos muttered darkly. He put on a big smile for his sister's benefit and mussed up her short hair again. She squealed with indignation and responded in kind, reaching up and ruffling his long crimson locks with both her hands. Laughing, Zelos pulled away and darted off across the field, Seles hot on his heels, shrieking with laughter. The siblings chased each other around the vast expanse of the Meltokio Plains, climbing trees and ducking between large boulders. Zelos pursued his sister into a small clearing, and what he saw made his heart stop dead. Before him in the centre of the glade stood Seles with her back to him, and not a stones throw in front of her crouched a pair of large grey wolves. Seles stood stock still, staring at the beasts, her only movement her terrified trembling. Zelos fear addled mind reached out feverishly for his magic. He knew his spells were more than enough to blast the wolves into oblivion, but logic had taken a back sat in favour of fear for Seles' safety. She was so close to the creatures he wasn't thinking clearly.

'Seles' he whispered hoarsely 'don't move. I'm going to…' he was cut off as both wolves let out a shared snarl and in one fluid movement, crouched and sprang towards Seles, who let out an ear splitting scream. Instinct taking over, Zelos made a sharp, upwards gesture with his left hand and his cruxis crystal flared to life. Instantly, sharp spears of rock erupted out of the ground beneath the beasts bearing down on his sister. One of the wolves was pierced by the shards of earth and died in a mess of blood and fur with a wailing howl, the other was only grazed and kept its course, so close now to its prey. Zelos watched in horror as the creature pounce onto Seles, taking her off her feet in a blink, its claws tearing into her flesh, fangs descending. Before they met their mark, Zelos thrust both his arms forwards with a cry of rage. Razor sharp wind blades streaked toward the wolf, they plunged into its body, carrying it up and off Seles. The force of the spell dragged the doomed creature high above the ground and viciously tore it to shreds. The young Chosen stood frozen for a moment, gasping for breath. Seeing his sister on the ground brought him back to reality, there was so much blood. Seles began to sob.

'Big brother' she wailed n pain, tears flowing down her pale face 'it hurts'

'Its okay sis' he tried to assure her, aware of the tears sliding down his own cheeks 'you're going to be alright.' Zelos wondered who he was lying to more, Seles or himself, as he feverishly worked his mind for something he could do. As his frantic eyes darted around the empty glade, they fell upon the remnants of his earth spell, the sharp rocks still pointing toward the sky. A wild, desperate idea struck him like a hammer.

'Seles' he said, sounding braver than he felt 'I'm going to try and heal you, okay?'

'Okay, big brother' she whimpered, trying so hard not to cry, her small voice growing weaker. Zelos took her right hand tightly in his left, flexing the fingers on his free hand. The boy hovered his shaking hand over Seles' deep gashes and focused once more. He knew he had to get this right or his sister would die, the very thought of which terrified him beyond reason. Feeling a squeeze on his hand he looked down into his sister's face, seeing the absolute trust in her expression he found all the determination he needed. Concentrating again with renewed focus, he felt his magic reach its peak and his cruxis crystal burn like never before. Zelos released the restorative power over Seles' prone form and she became bathed in a warm white glow as the tendrils of magic encircled her body, soothing her wounds. Exhaling slowly, the young Chosen allowed the last of his mana to leave his body and enter his sister's. Looking her over he was overwhelmingly relieved to see that her wounds had all but disappeared, leaving trailing white scars.

'I'm so sorry Seles' he breathed, holding her tightly 'this was my fault, if I hadn't…'

'I'm okay big brother' she said firmly, getting to her feet gingerly 'thank you for looking after me' Zelos laughed long and hard as she buried her head into his chest in a hug, he had his sister back. He allowed Seles to tug him to his feet and together they headed back towards the city.

* * *

'She frog marched me straight back to Meltokio' Zelos finished, draining the last of his wine.

'From what I saw of Seles at the abbey, that sounds believable' Raine chuckled, tilting her own glass toward him 'even as an adorable little girl'

'Yeah' Zelos laughed heartily 'I could never say no to her when she got like that' the man sat pensively for a moment, staring into the fireplace. The two had long since vacated the large dining room table in favour of the long cushioned bench by the warmth of the fireplace. Zelos had dug out a giant blanket from somewhere and it lay draped over the pair of them, and a second bottle of wine rested opened on the floor between the two.

'Y'know that was the first time I actually healed anyone for real' he said, looking sideways at her 'All I'd ever done before then was read up on theory and stuff. Never healed anything bigger than a paper cut before that day'

'Sounds like you did a fine job' Raine commended him. When she looked over to him, his eyes were downcast, staring at his hands in his covered lap. 'Zelos?' she said, questioningly.

'I really thought she was going to die' he replied after a breath, his voice barely above a whisper 'she was just lying there… and all that blood. I didn't think I could save her'

'But you did' Raine insisted 'you saved her life that day'

'Yeah, I know' Zelos sighed heavily, looking at her 'It comes back in nightmares sometimes, y'know? I close my eyes and I'm back in that damn glade, only I can't save her. I have to watch her die' he turned away from her and bowed his head and Raine was surprised to see a tear slide down his cheek.

'Pathetic, right?' he asked bitterly, angrily swiping away the stray tear.

'Zelos, stop that this instant!' the Professor commanded, setting her glass down 'you can't allow yourself to think like this. You protected your sister and saved her life, that's all there is to it. Some things are that simple, they _have_ to be for us to be able to go on living our lives'

The woman then surprised him by shifting herself closer to him on the bench, looping their arms together and slipping her hand into his. Zelos couldn't see her bowed face through her silver hair but he knew there would be a blush adorning her features. The two sat in silence for a long time, staring into the embers in the fireplace.

'So this is new' Zelos said at great length, nudging her shoulder with his own.

'It is' she replied simply, trying to force the blood to leave her flushed cheeks with sheer willpower.

A comfortable silence followed as the two sat together, truly enjoying each others company. Raine lowered her head onto Zelos' shoulder, and he responded by resting his cheek on the top of her head, savouring the feel of her hair on his skin. The young man found himself hoping that Raine felt as natural and comfortable as he did with this development, unaware she was thinking the very same thing. He cast an eye over to the window and saw that the sun was just beginning to rise, peeking over the trees in his garden.

'Wow, its late' he said softly, gesturing to the view outside 'or should I say early'

'We've been up all night?' Raine questioned sleepily, having gotten extremely comfortable leaning against the Chosen, peering past him to the window.

'Well honey, you've spent the evening with the Great Zelos, what were you expecting?' the man whispered seductively, unable to resist the opening. She smacked him none too gently on the chest.

'You had to ruin it didn't you?' she growled, trying to contain her laughter. Zelos saw that she was fighting off a smile and laughed, glad she had taken the joke as he had intended it. It had been a long night, he had opened up long buried memories and gained some measure of closure, and he had this beautiful, brilliant woman to thank for it. He felt uplifted after confronting some of his past, there was no doubt about it. He was definetly in the young teacher's debt, and Zelos Wilder never left a debt unpaid.

'We should get some sleep' Zelos suggested, reluctantly untangling himself from Raine, offering her a hand. She took it delicately, allowing him to help her to her feet and he led the way out of the living area. The two got as far as the second floor of the mansion before realising they still held on to each others hand, although neither moved to let go. The pair stopped outside the guest room Raine had selected for their stay in Meltokio, and an undeniably awkward silence fell, both of them avoiding the other's eye.

'Damn, I feel like a kid out on his first date or something' Zelos chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning against the stair banister.

'I can't say that I've ever been on one' Raine smiled, shaking her head 'so I'm unfamiliar with the feeling'

'Never?' Zelos asked, raising an eyebrow. He closed in on her, boldly placing his hands on her slim waist. 'Perhaps we can change that' he whispered, dangerously close to her now; the young woman could feel his breath against her face. Zelos leaned even closer and Raine tilted her head up to meet his, her lips parting slightly. Closing her eyes she felt Zelos lips touch hers, so light was the kiss she barely registered it. Feeling bold, the teacher brought her hand up to the mans chest, and softly gripping his black vest, pulled his body closer to hers. Zelos traced his tongue across her lower lip in a silent request and she immediately responded, parting her lips further and entwining his tongue with her own. The Chosen brought his own hand to gently cup her face, softly stroking her cheek with his thumb. Raine sighed in contentment and shyly raised her free hand to twist into his long hair, coaxing a low growl from his throat that reverberated deep in his chest. After what seemed like an age, the two parted, breathing heavily. They held on to each other for a long moment before Zelos stepped back.

'Good night' he said softly, taking her hand and placing one last kiss on her knuckles 'Raine' he added, looking her in the eye. With that he turned and set off silently down the hall towards his own room, with the scholar watching him go.

'Good night, Zelos' she whispered after him, and she too turned, and with a trembling hand, opened her door and stepped inside, closing it soundlessly behind her.

They both retired to their beds as they had intended, but sleep was a long time coming for the two, as they both replayed the moment they had shared in their minds over and over. When weariness finally claimed them, they both drifted off with a smile that remained until they woke.

* * *

Thank you for reading,

Chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - Tales of Symphonia and all it's characters are property of Namco

* * *

White Magic - Chapter Two

The next morning came with a number of firsts for Zelos. Last night was the first time he had spent such an evening with any female and had it end with just a kiss at the door.

'_But what a kiss that was_' he thought to himself, lying in the large expanse of his bed, allowing his mind to wander back to the previous evening for what must have been the tenth time since waking. He was forcibly reminded of another first, the fact that he was not up and about before his younger companions, when he heard an insistent rapping on his door, Lloyd, if the lack of rhythm was anything to go by.

'Come on, bud!' Zelos yelled in the direction of the door 'give a player a chance to wake up!' there was a feminine giggle and a faint 'How'd he know it was me' from the other side of the wood.

'Great' Zelos groaned, if Colette was awake, then everyone was awake. The man had a soft spot for the young girl bigger than King Tethe'alla's castle, but there was no denying her clumsiness. Every morning when the blonde chosen got up, she tripped over anything and everything while she pottered around between the bathroom, kitchen and her own room. The poor girl usually woke the whole town with her trips, falls, crashes and repeated apologies.

'Come on out, Zelos!' Lloyd shouted from outside, snapping the older man out of his thoughts 'everyone's up but you and the Professor!' At this Zelos sat bolt upright.

'Alright, alright!' he yelled back, trying to feign annoyance, his mind searching for a way to use this chance. Throwing the covers off his body he leapt out of bed, sleep forgotten. Pulling on his white baggy pants and boots, he strode across the room, tossing a fresh black vest over a bare shoulder. Grabbing the handle he yanked open the door, causing Lloyd, who had been pressed against the far side, to fall to the floor at his feet.

'Classy, Lloyd' Zelos remarked, voice dripping with sarcasm. He winked at his blonde Sylverant counterpart 'Good morning to you, sweetheart'

'Morning, Zelos!' the girl chirped, beaming up at him in greeting. The two Chosen looked down at the fallen swordsman heaped on the ground.

'I think I fell on my sword…' the brunette boy whimpered uncomfortably from the carpet. Colette giggled again and Zelos let out a long suffering sigh.

'Walk it off, bro' the red haired Chosen said, hauling his fellow swordsman to his feet. 'You kids go get some breakfast, I'll wake sleeping beauty' he added, trying to keep some of the grin off his face.

'Rather you than me' Lloyd shrugged, ever oblivious 'she always gets really pissed if anyone wakes her.' Having imparted his wisdom, he nodded at Zelos and made for the stairs with a spring in his step.

'Make sure he eats something other than just meat again' Zelos staged whispered to Colette and the two shared a laugh when Lloyd's gait lost no small measure of its enthusiasm.

'We'll save some food for you and the Professor' Colette promised him with a sunny smile before skipping off after her long time friend. Zelos watched them go fondly before stepping up to the scholar's door, swiftly pulling the vest over his head, covering his torso. This was an opportunity for them to decide where they stood. Zelos knocked gently on the wooden panel. Listening, he heard no response, nor any sounds of stirring from inside the room.

'Screw it' the read haired Chosen thought to himself, and he quietly opened the door and stepped inside, closing it softly behind him. The room was dark; the only light seeped through a crack in the silken curtains. Looking over to the bed, Zelos saw silver strands of hair poking out from a tangle of blankets. Stealthily, he crept around the large bed, stepping past a chair holding a small bundle of carefully folded clothes. Carefully kneeling by the headboard he peered down at the sleeping woman.

'Raine?' he whispered, leaning closer to her, smiling when he saw her lips curl upwards in her slumber.

'Zelos…' she murmured softly, a blush highlighting her cheeks. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked up at him blearily.

'And what were you dreaming about, honey?' he inquired, voice thick with suggestion, grinning when her blush darkened further. The teacher retrieved her composure quickly;

'I hardly think it's the place of a gentleman to ask something so personal as the contents of a lady's dream' she said primly, eyes twinkling with laughter.

'You're absolutely correct, Miss Sage, where _are_ my manners' he stood briskly, stepping across the room to the vanity where there sat a vase of fresh blue flowers. Taking one he returned to the side of the bed, kneeling next to her once more. Spinning the flower dextrously over his fingers, he sent her his most high wattage smile. 'Good morning' he said simply, extending the hand holding the flower between his digits.

'Good morning' she replied with a smile, graciously accepting the offered gift. She sat up against the headboard and looked at him seriously for a moment 'Zelos, about last night…' she trailed off

'Yeah, I thought we ought to have a little chat before we go down to the others to, uh, clear the air' he supplied, slightly nervous, which was a first for him. Raine's eyes were immediately downcast.

'If you're going to say that the kiss was a mistake, I'll understand' she said, her jaw setting in a hard line. Zelos looked sharply up at her, taken aback by her admission and laughed warmly. The scholar looked at him in confusion, tilting her head slightly to one side in question.

'Honestly…I was going to say pretty much the same thing' he explained, looking away 'Give you a chance to blame it on the wine or whatever'

'Something you have done a few times in the past, I take it?' Raine said mischievously, reaching to place a hand on his cheek, gently turning him to face her.

'More than a few' he admitted with a sigh and a half smile 'so if we're agreed that we didn't make a mistake, and we're not blaming it on the juice, then what next?' he asked seriously, realising this was the first time he had been in this situation.

'You could just kiss me good morning…' she answered shyly, but maintaining eye contact '…and we can take it from there?' They exchanged a smile

'There's a plan I can get behind' Zelos smirked, lowering his head as she raised her own. They met in a slow kiss, their lips moving softly against each other. He let out a low groan when the woman reached up and gripped his hair firmly, pulling him closer. Raine took advantage of his parted lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth and the man responded immediately, matching her fervour. The teacher gasped as he placed his hand on her bare stomach, just below her cropped nightshirt, her muscles tightening under his warm touch. Raine's breathing became heavier as the man's hand drifted just barely over her skin, moving slowly but intentionally higher up her body. Ghosting under her grey shirt, his thumb lightly brushed the underside of her breast, causing the silver haired woman to arc her body beautifully, angling herself toward him with a sensual moan. Upon hearing the sounds coming from her, Zelos hand retreated quickly and he reluctantly broke the kiss. He sat back on his heels with a groan of frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose.

'What's wrong?' Raine asked breathlessly, clearly disappointed at the abrupt lack of contact.

'I just remembered I told Colette we'd be down in a few. If we carry on in this _wonderful_ fashion, you know she'll come right back to find us' Zelos elaborated, forcing himself to stand 'care for some breakfast?'

'Of course' Raine replied, placing her hands on the covers that were still over her legs. She looked at him expectantly. The red haired Chosen looked straight back, trying his best to look innocent and failing terribly. 'Would you mind turning around while I get dressed?' she asked coyly

'Oh, I do apologise!' Zelos exclaimed with theatrical surprise 'I hadn't thought of that at all, not once, not even for a second' he teased, turning to walk over to the window. Sliding the curtains open a small gap he looked out onto the cobbled street where other nobles had begun their daily activities of ass kissing and ladder climbing. Trying not to imagine the woman behind him in her presumed state of undress, he began to idly twist his hair into a loose braid, a habit he had picked up from Colette, who was known to tie bows in all manner of things when she was bored. He was half way down his hair when he felt a presence behind him and a pair of lips pecked the back of his shoulder.

'Anything exciting going on?' Raine asked sliding up next to him, a playful tone in her voice. He turned and took her in his arms spinning her round to place her on the sill, placing his hands either side of her legs.

'You tell me' he whispered, his face inches from hers. The woman flushed a deep red but recovered herself quickly, curling her arms around his neck and looping one of her legs around his thigh. It seemed that she could play this game as well as he could when the mood suited her. Raine brought her face even closer to his, closing her eyes and slowly parted her lips. Just as the distance was about to be bridged between them, there was a loud crash from below, followed by a heated cry. Sharing a smile the pair released similar sighs of frustration.

'I guess that's our cue' Zelos muttered, resting his forehead on hers. Taking one of her hands in his, he brought it up and pressed his lips to the back of her fingers. There was a louder clamour from downstairs and the two rolled their eyes as one and moved towards the door, ready to get back into the usual sway. As Zelos placed his hand on the brass handle, Raine placed her own over his, stopping him.

'Should we keep…' she gestured at the space between them '…_this_ quiet? Zelos looked down at their hands, then into her eyes. Silence fell between them for a long moment

'Might be for the best' he replied honestly 'just until we figure out what _this_ is, deal?' Raine nodded shyly, her tongue tracing over her lips. Zelos leaned towards her and stole a brief but fervent kiss before pulling open the door. They were immediately greeted by a thunderous boom echoing from the kitchen.

'My house better still be in one piece!' Zelos yelled leaning over the banister. Lloyd skidded into view, his ribbons trailing behind him and his brown hair looking suspiciously singed.

'Hey, Zelos, hey Professor!' he chirped, grinning madly. Raine stepped up to the rail, looking pointedly at the boy's state.

'Lloyd…' she began dangerously, using her more than formidable 'teacher' tone 'what are you doing?' The young swordsman shifted uncomfortably under the woman's stare while Zelos silently marvelled at the scholar's ability to intimidate.

'We were cooking' Lloyd offered lamely, scratching at the singed parts of his hair, sweating under Raine's intense scrutiny. The boy's resolve lasted all of three seconds beneath the heat of her glare. 'We couldn't work the stove properly, so I said to Genis that we should use a fire spell, y'know, just to get it started, but he said it was a really stupid idea, but then I figured it would be alright if we used a really big pot and wore gloves…' he explained quickly, gesturing wildly with his hands and for the first time, Zelos noticed they were donning a thick pair of kitchen mittens.

'Breathe, bud' he said, suppressing his laughter. Sneaking a glance at Raine he could see that she was having trouble maintaining her stern expression.

'And where's…?' she started and was cut off almost instantly by Genis rushing into view, an identical pair of gloves on his small hands and a slightly scorched face. The young boy's face faulted when he saw his sister and the owner of the kitchen he and his friend had just vandalised.

'Whatever you just made better be the best meal of my life, kid' Zelos said, trying his best to mimic Raine's heated glare without cracking up with laughter. Upon seeing her brother, Raine's daunting stare had renewed its force. The two boys's cowered under the united front presented by both their teachers. After letting them squirm for a few satisfying moments longer, Zelos turned to Raine.

'You know…' he began conversationally, as though the two youths didn't exist 'If I go downstairs in the next half hour and find my kitchen _absolutely_ spotless, I might _not_ give a certain pair of unruly students more math homework than their little heads can handle' the boys in question paled considerably.

'Interesting…' Raine replied with the same casual tone folding her arms and nodding in agreement 'I was just thinking along those lines myself. No homework would be a pleasant change for students that are so well behaved, wouldn't it?' The words were barely out of her mouth before both boys took off out of sight towards the kitchen. A pair of pained cries sounded out as they seemingly went for the door at the same time. Their audience gone, the two adults released the laughter they had been holding in.

'That was unnecessary' Raine said, her giggles subsiding, as she wiped away a stray tear of mirth. Zelos grinned slyly back at her.

'I didn't see you protesting' he replied, his eyes twinkling 'I'd say you were more… _encouraging_ than anything else. Besides…' he took a quick look around them before stepping close to her, placing his hands on her waist '…it means we now have half an hour to ourselves' he finished slyly. The silver haired woman caught on immediately, returning his smile and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

'What did you have in mind?' she asked, the look in her eyes belying her innocent tone. Pleasantly surprised at her positive reaction, Zelos leaned in closer and gently claimed her mouth in a deep kiss, softly tracing her lower lip with his tongue. He pulled back just as Raine began to respond, resting his head against hers.

'So many things I wouldn't even know where to begin' he whispered, his low tone promising untold pleasures, smirking when he felt the teacher shudder in his arms. Raine met his eyes with a burning gaze that sent a jolt of anticipation down his spine.

'Bedroom' she whispered, grabbing him forcibly by his black vest '_now_'.

* * *

Thank you for reading

Chapter 3 coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - Tales of Symphonia and all it's characters are property of Namco

Warning - This chapter is rated M for sexual content. Don't read if you shouldn't be

* * *

White magic - Chapter Three

The silver haired woman pulled him sharply back into the guest room they had just vacated. Closing the door swiftly, Raine pushed Zelos against it with surprising strength, where she engaged him in a heated kiss, surprising him with her intensity. A thought suddenly struck him and he smiled into the kiss. Feeling the movement of his lips, Raine pulled back breathlessly, a question in his eyes. Spinning quickly, Zelos reversed their positions, pressing the teacher firmly against the hard wood.

'You've thought about this before, Miss Sage' he said softly, and Raine's blush was answer enough. She twisted her hands back into his hair while continuing to hold his gaze.

'I'll admit to a certain…curiosity' she allowed, running her fingers distractingly through his crimson strands as Zelos let out a sigh of pleasure. He cupped her face in one of his hands, stroking her warm cheek with his thumb.

'That _is_ good news, I was a little worried it was just me' he said with a wink. Raine smiled and spun them once more so his back was to the door and pulled him in for another kiss. Their lips moved slowly against each other, their hands travelling eagerly over their willing bodies. Zelos rubbed at the small of Raine's back, causing her to moan softly into his mouth. She clutched at his hair tighter, pulling his head back slightly, breaking the kiss. The silver haired woman began to place slow, wet kisses on his exposed neck. A little startled at how fast Raine had taken control, but nonetheless pleased, Zelos allowed himself to be pulled over to the large bed and pushed to a sitting position at the base. They looked at each other for a long moment trying to catch their breath as Raine's sudden burst of momentum seemed to run out. A bashful blush crept onto the teacher's already flushed face, but there was no sign of regret Zelos noted, which he took as a positive sign. He reached forward and took Raine's hands in his own, pulling her to stand between his knees. He tenderly kissed each hand in turn, easing away the teacher's sudden nervousness.

'Have you done this before?' the red head asked, partially out of habit. Raine was silent for a moment before giving the barest of nods.

'Yes, but not for a very long time' she whispered before smiling beautifully at him 'and not like this' she added, squeezing his hand. Zelos knew that there was more to that statement but let it alone. Raine would tell him when she was ready, if indeed she chose to do so, he would not pry. Momentary discomfort forgotten, Raine boldly lowered herself onto the red head's lap, straddling his thighs and pulling him in for a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing together. Immediately, Zelos wrapped his arms around her slender frame and pulled her close to himself in response, growling with pleasure when the teacher's hands wound themselves back into his hair again. He felt Raine smirk into the kiss. She was rapidly learning what he liked and he was fully content to accept that. Deciding he had some catching up to do, Zelos upped his game. Stealing a hand under the bottom of her white blouse, he traced his fingertips up her spine to her neck, massaging the soft skin with the same feather light touch. Raine shivered under his ministrations, moaning softly into his mouth. Using his free hand, the swordsman ran his digits through the teacher's short silver hair. Pulling gently, he broke the heated kiss and tipped her head back slightly, exposing the creamy column of her neck, where he began to place the same slow, open mouthed kisses that she had previously. The woman gasped when Zelos bit down slightly where her neck met he shoulder, her breath hastening as he sucked gently. Feeling him pull back slowly, Raine looked down into his face with questioning eyes. Trailing his hand slowly down from her hair, across her cheek and down her neck, he plucked at the white collar of her shirt.

'Mind if I take this off?' he asked in a low murmur, looking up at her with half lidded eyes. Biting her lip, Raine nodded, bringing up trembling hands to reach for her top button. Zelos stopped her hands with his own and placed a light kiss on her chin.

'Let me' he whispered, and the woman removed her hands and placed them on his shoulders. Ever so slowly, the red head began to undo each button, revealing her body bit by bit. Leaning forward once more, he placed a kiss on her collar bone, before continuing on a path down to the top of her chest. The silver haired woman sighed with pleasure, her breath quickening with each button the man removed. The white blouse now completely open, Zelos ran his hands across the newly exposed skin, massaging her neck, back and stomach while purposefully avoiding her breasts. Leaning back, Raine rolled her shoulders and the shirt slid from her frame, revealing her upper body completely to the man beneath her, who drank in the sight of her. Feeling her cheeks warming at the open appreciation, she pulled him into another deep kiss, shivering at the friction caused by her body rubbing against Zelos' dark vest. As she nipped at his bottom lip, Raine's breath caught in her throat as the swordsman's warm hands found her breasts at last, thumbs just barely ghosting over her nipples, teasing them into hardness. The scholar gasped at his skilled touch, instinctively arching her body towards him, closing her eyes in bliss. Encouraged by her positive response, Zelos increased his ministrations, dropping his lips onto her breasts, ghosting his tongue over the sensitive peaks. Raine bit her lip again, this time to prevent herself from crying out; such was the pleasure of this new sensation, her nails biting into the red head's broad shoulders. Zelos' teeth gazed over a hardened nipple sending a sudden rush of electricity through the silver haired woman, and this time she did cry out.

'Zelos…' she gasped, her eyes fluttering open 'that feels _amazing_.' The red head grinned at her words. This was by no means his first rodeo.

'We're just getting started, Babe' he murmured, pausing to gently blow on her now wet nipple, smirking when the teacher shuddered at the sudden chill. Immediately, he placed his warm mouth over the stiff peak and sucked lightly coaxing another, (in his opinion), extremely sexy moan from the Proffessor. He was beginning to enjoy hearing those almost as much as he was enjoying causing them. A tugging at his shirt brought him out of his thoughts and he refocused his attention fully on the beauty before him. Raine had untucked his black vest from his pants and her hands hovered, with the fabric clenched in them, just above his stomach. She met his eyes, silently requesting, and Zelos felt a strong rush of affection for the silver haired woman. So many of the women he had been with had always rushed to remove his clothing, and theirs too, desperate for their 'unforgettable' moment with the Chosen. He was infinitely grateful that Raine was actually asking his permission to proceed, not that he would deny her anything right now, but being given the option warmed his heart in ways he couldn't explain if he tried. Looking into the scholar's eyes once more, he saw the same affection and anticipation that he knew was mirrored on his own face. Giving an assured nod, he raised his arms in an unhurried fashion as Raine inched the garment up his torso and over his head before tossing it away to join her blouse on the carpet below. Shaking away the stray hairs that tumbled across his face, Zelos leaned back onto his elbows, showing the woman without words that she was free to explore his body as he had hers. An almost hungry look passed across her face as she raked her eyes over his finely defined physique. Tentatively, she stroked a trembling hand up his stomach, the tightly packed muscles beneath tensing under her touch. Her hand continued to travel upward across his firmly built chest, one of her thumbs caressing a nipple, causing him to let out a pleasured groan of his own. Emboldened by his response, Raine's touch grew steadily more daring and she lowered her head to place light kisses on his torso, slowly tracing burning paths with her tongue across firm muscle, dipping into the contours of his body. She kissed slowly up his chest, up his neck before pressing her lips to his. Deepening the kiss, Raine began to roll her shapely hips, grinding her body against the man beneath her. Growling at the sudden, gratifying friction, Zelos mimicked the woman's movements causing her to gasp against his cheek, where she was placing increasingly urgent kisses.

'_Please_…' the teacher moaned, as Zelos lips found her throat, his teeth grazing the soft skin. The heat that had began as a spark in her belly had spread like wildfire through her whole body, warmth pooling between her legs. She took the red head's hand in her own, leading it down to the apex of her shaking thighs. 'Touch me' she whispered into the shell of his ear, her voice quivering with need. Cocky attitude left at the door, Zelos approach slipped seamlessly into the assured and intense lover Raine had expected him to be. Easing the silver haired woman off him, the swordsman carefully moved her up the bed, crawling up himself to lie with her side by side. He gently stroked her face with his thumb.

'Sure you want this?' he asked, tucking a stray strand of silver hair behind a pointed ear. Raine's cheeks flushed as she felt a rush of emotion towards the man.

'More sure than I am of anything' she whispered, placing a hand on his chest, just beside his faintly glowing exphere, feeling the quickened pace of his heart beneath her fingertips. They shared a tender smile for a long moment before leaning into each other once more, meeting half way in a sensual kiss. As their tongues twisted together, Raine felt Zelos' hand push against her shoulder, slowly rolling her onto her back. The silver haired woman shivered with anticipation as the hand travelled down her body, between the swell of her breasts, down her taught stomach, coming to rest just below her belly button, lightly caressing the fabric of her black leggings. Biting her lip, Raine hooked a thumb under her waistband and, with Zelos' help, slowly eased the clothing down her slender legs, kicking them off with a flick of her foot. Her breath hitched as the red head trailed his fingertips up her now bare legs, ghosting over her inner thighs, parting them carefully. The silver haired woman's breathing hastened with anticipation as Zelos gentle caress travelled further up her creamy thighs, tracing just barely over her core through her already damp undergarment. Slowly he massaged the centre of her arousal and Raine instinctively raised her hips, pushing insistently against his hand. Zelos complied with this silent request, his rubbing increasing in speed and pressure.

'Enough…teasing' the teacher panted, letting out a keening cry as the man's thumb glanced over her clitoris through the thin fabric of her underwear. Zelos smiled and kissed lightly at her bare shoulder and neck, before easing his hand under her delicate waistband, his fingers passing over the small patch of downy silver hair, reaching down to brush against her wet folds. He began to move his digits back and forth, up and down, with long lazy strokes, feeling the build-up of dampness there. Rained moaned at his ministrations arching her beautiful body, griping at the silken sheets with her fists, her knuckles whitening.

'Ready?' Zelos asked in a low murmur into the curve of the scholar's ear, smirking at her enraptured expression as she nodded the affirmative. Raine almost forgot to breathe as the red head slowly slipped a single finger into her lubricated entrance, biting down hard on her lip. He inserted the digit up to the second knuckle before drawing out in order to push back in once more. He began an unhurried, almost casual rhythm as the Professor bucked against his hand, pleading him to continue with his actions.

'_Faster_' she gasped, and it was clearly not a request. Zelos obeyed with gusto, tripling his rhythm, adding a second finger to join the first as Raine covered her mouth with her hand to hold back a cry. The swordsman reached over with his free hand to pull away her self imposed muffler.

'You don't need to hold back' he assured her gently. He had seen to it long ago to re enforce the walls and floors of his mansion so that he could count on attaining absolute privacy while he was 'entertaining'. Self consciousness abated, Raine allowed herself to become lost in the storm of passion she was being subjected to. Her body arched, bucked and writhed under the red head's undeniably expert touch; it was as if the man had spent years studying every inch of her form, learning exactly where and when to touch her in order to elicit the most pleasure. Zelos lent further credit to her theory by brushing his thumb across her clitoris once more and all thought excluding the hand between her thighs and the man it belonged to was all but swept from her lust fogged mind.

'Don't stop' Raine panted, gripping his wrist hard, sparks dancing at the edge of her clouded vision.

'Wouldn't dream of it, Babe' Zelos replied, pressing his lips softly to the woman's temple. Raine shuddered as the swordsman flexed his fingers deep inside her just so, brushing against her sensitive core. Immediately she felt all the pleasure that had built up in her body begin to rapidly rise towards its highest point of release.

'Zelos…' she gasped, rolling her hips, grinding herself against his hand 'I'm…going to…' the rest of her sentence was cut off by a quivering cry. The metaphorical dam broke as her ecstasy reached a plateau, cascading through her entire body, setting every nerve ending aflame. The red head held her trembling body close to his own as he felt a sudden rush of fluid warmth spread across his deft fingers. He continued to graze his thumb across Raine's clit as she shook beside him, prolonging her orgasm while he silently marvelled at her stunning form at the height of its passion. Never before had he seen anything so naturally beautiful. Slowing his ministrations, he watched as Raine gradually descended from her high, breathing laboured and eyes tightly shut. Reclining back onto the soft sheets, Zelos pulled the recovering woman against his side where she instinctively laid her head on his chest. As the silver haired woman regained her senses, she felt Zelos' hand gently massaging her bare back and a soft chuckle escaped her before she could contain it. The red head felt it vibrate against his body rather than he heard it.

'Something funny?' Zelos whispered into her silver hair, kissing the top of her head absently.

'I didn't expect you to be a _cuddler_, that's all' she replied with a smile, placing a kiss of her own on his bare chest. The hand that was idly tracing patterns between her shoulders suddenly came to an abrupt halt. Raine shifted to look at his puzzled expression.

'I'm not' he returned at length, his eyes remaining distant until the slender woman beside him moved up to place her lips chastely to his own, and his smile returned readily. 'But I guess there's a first time for everything, hm?' They lay comfortably entwined for a moment longer, each enjoying the warmth of their closeness, revelling in their brief spell of peace, before a tentative knock at the door roused them.

'Raine? Are you in there?' came Genis' voice, still somewhat cowed from his earlier grilling 'Breakfast is ready. I promise I didn't let Lloyd in the kitchen at all this time' Raine sat bolt upright as Zelos' expression turned wicked as he opened his mouth threateningly to reply. Raine swiftly clamped her hand over his lips, effectively silencing him.

'Thank you, Genis' the silver haired woman replied, glaring warningly at the red head 'I'll be down once I've finished changing' there were a few muffled footsteps as the younger Sage moved away from the door and back downstairs. As soon as she was certain her brother was gone, Raine smacked the now laughing swordsman on the chest, which in turn only caused him to laugh harder. When Raine continued to glare at him he finally stifled himself.

'Alright, I'm sorry!' he said, holding his hands up in surrender 'I was just kidding, I wasn't gonna say anything' he put on a comically pleading face, smiling inwardly when the teacher's stoic expression fell away. He lunged at her suddenly, pulling her back down onto the bed, flipping them so that he was above her, trapping her with his broad frame.

'Y'know, I would love to stay here and play all day, but I guess that's out of the question, huh' he said, ducking in to place a light kiss on the tip of the woman's nose, grinning when her cheeks coloured slightly. 'Suppose I'd better let you get changed' he added reluctantly, rolling off the scholar and off the bed. He scooped up Raine's white blouse where it had been cast aside and held it out to her, moving it out of her grasp when she reached out for it, his eyes roving down her slender form in open appreciation. The silver haired teacher blushed deeper and accepted the article back. Pulling on his own black vest, Zelos walked towards the window and pushed it slightly ajar, peering out onto the small balcony outside, idly noting that the potted plants that famed the railings needed watering. He felt Raine step up behind him, buttoning her white shirt.

'Anything exciting going on?' she asked, her words mirroring those from earlier. Zelos heard the smile in her voice and played along, turning to take her in his arms as he did before.

'You tell me' he whispered, dipping his head to rest his forehead against hers, while her arms snaked around his shoulders, her fingers threading through his long hair. They stood for a long moment, each enjoying their arrangement, before Raine spoke up once more.

'We should do this again' she said shyly, peeking up at him through her silver hair. Zelos hummed his agreement with a smile, dipping his head to capture the woman's soft lips again, filing away the feeling that he would never tire of doing so in the back of his mind. Visibly collecting himself, he stepped back out of their embrace reluctantly, Raine mirroring his unwillingness.

'You go, I'll follow in a few minutes' he sighed, taking the teacher's hand to place one last kiss on the back of her fingers before releasing her. Heaving a more feminine sigh of her own, Raine turned and stepped towards the door, a noticeable sway in her slender hips. Zelos smirked at her movements, running a hand through his flaming hair. The silver haired woman opened the door slowly and turned to face him with a smirk of her own, and with a sly wink, she was gone. The swordsman stared at the closed door for a long moment before shaking his head, ridding himself of a few stray thoughts, all involving the bewitching teacher. Throwing himself onto the bed, he pillowed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, wondering briefly how he was possibly going to get through the day without taking her in his arms and kissing her senseless. He never had been a particularly patient man.

* * *

This chapter ends 'White Magic', thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed his story. Another piece is in the works to be set between this one and 'Triple Agent'. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.

Ciao


End file.
